Confliction
by ggirl7222
Summary: Gil makes a return after being away, but no one seems to know why and his return causes tension between himself and Catherine,The team investigates the murder of a successful insurance broker. Grillows!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: CONFLICTION

**Rating**: T

**Summary: ** Gil makes a return after being away, but no one seems to know why and his return causes tension between himself and Catherine,The team investigates the murder of a successful insurance broker. Grillows!

* * *

><p>The sunset had just began to set as Tasha made her way into the kitchen. Looking at her watch she sighed at the fact that her husband was late again.<p>

"Looks like it's dinner for one again." she whispered to herself as she pulled out a plate from the fridge. "Damn it Mark." she cursed as she scrolled through the contacts on her cell phone, and dialed his number.

"Babe.I'm sorry." he answered, assuming she was upset.

She ignored his apology."Again Mark?" she snapped. "I really am sick of this!"

"Babe." Mark whispered "I'm with a client. I promise I will be home by 7." Tasha didn't get a chance to respond before she heard the sound of the call being cut off.

"Mark!" the tone in her voice raised, but she knew he wasn't there.

"Whatever." she grumbled to herself as she put her plate into the microwave.

It wasn't but a second later when she thought she had heard the front door open.

"Mark?" she called out but was met with silence. "You're on your own for dinner!" she yelled into the empty hallway as she turned back to the microwave.

Before she could wrap her mind around what was happening, she felt a hand  
>grab hold of the ponytail her hair was in pulling her back.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Day shift is maxed out and I couldn't get anyone to cover. I know you have Lindsey's graduation this afternoon." Ecklie pleaded his case as Catherine ducked under the tape and entered the home that was now a crime scene. "I will have you out of here as soon as I can. I was due in court half an hour ago."

"Where's Nicky?" she inquired.

Ecklie shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine." he paused " But Greg is on his way."

Catherine sighed "What do we have?"

Ecklie followed close behind Catherine as she approached the dead body. "The neighbor." he pointed toward an elderly women. "Came to have tea and found our vic dead."

The look on Catherine's face signified she had never seen such brutality. Blood covered a large are of the floor beneath the dead women. The walls surrounding them had be painted red with the victims blood. "There is no way she has any blood left in her body." Catherine spoke, directing her comment to no one in particular.

"Brutal." Conrad commented from behind her.

"Court." Catherine reminded him

"Right." Conrad responded and turned to leave.

Catherine stood watching the body that was laid out before her. Her mind involuntarily wandering to the horrific pain and suffering the victim must have endured.

"Sorry I'm late."

Catherine turned at the sound of the voice. "Nicky." she spoke his name accepting his apology. "I just got here myself." she spoke as she bent down next to the body."So senseless." she whispered to herself as she lifted the victim's stiff hand. "Defensive wounds and multiple stab wounds." she looked up at Nick as Greg entered the room. "She was fighting for her life."

Nick nodded " I will get started in the kitchen. It looks like the attack may have started there."

Catherine switched on her flashlight and followed him. Once in the kitchen she took note of the over turned kitchen table and the broken dinner plate. Fragments from the porcelain dish scattered the floor amidst the blood and the food that was the victim's dinner.

"The microwave is still open." Nick pointed out.

"He must have surprised her." Catherine spoke. " Maybe grabbed her from behind."

"I've got more blood." Nick bent down and took a small sample of the red droplets.

"She ran." Catherine pointed out as she made her way down the hall. The drops of blood are spaced.  
>"The attack continued in here."<p>

Greg looked up at Catherine was now standing in the hallway between a bathroom and the master bedroom.

"My spidey sense." Greg continued. "Is telling me we have semen."

Catherine nodded as she leaned forward toward the bed. "He ripped the phone out of the wall." she bent down to take a photo. "And used the cord to kill her." Catherine paused as she took note of the blood on the bed. "She ran to the bedroom to call for help and she ended up giving her attacker the venue for rape." Catherine sighed as she continued looking around the room. A picture on the dresser caught her eye and she headed toward it. " Married." she paused turning to Greg who was bagging the bed sheets. "Where's Mr. Right?".

Almost as the words left her mouth she heard a commotion from outside.

"Speak of the devil?"

* * *

><p>"My wife!" A tall man with brown hair raced toward the house screaming at the top of his lungs. "Tasha!"<p>

As the officers on scene tried to stop him the man pushed them off. "What's going on?" he asked, not caring which person on his front lawn answered. "Tasha!...Tasha!"

Brass stopped the man from entering the home as Catherine came outside.

The man they knew now to be the deceased woman's husband fell to the ground at the mercy of the officers. "Tasha." he sobbed "What's happened?" He didn't wait for either Brass or Catherine to answer as he offered his own explanation.

"She's dead.?" He whispered. "He did it!" He looked up at them through labored breathing and tears. "He killed her!"

Catherine looked over at Brass who was returning his own look of confusion.

"Who?" Catherine asked.

Mr. Spencer tried to stand as the officers loosened their hold. "My..." he stuttered. "My...he...he..."

It was then that his eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything**

CONFLICTION

CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p>"Abrasions and contusions on her chest,neck and face." He took pictures as he spoke.<p>

"Fractured left cheek bone and jaw. Bruising patterns on the neck caused by strangulation. Which ultimately was the cause of death."

"Doc. tell me something good." Catherine spoke as she entered the room. "I've got about" she looked at her watch. "Fifteen minutes."

Al nodded. "Lindsey's graduation." he smiled. "It seems like only yesterday."

Catherine returned the smile. "You're telling me." she stopped in front of the body. "We're getting old."

"The victim was stabbed. I count 8 stab wounds. All in which penetrated right down to the bone." he sighed " She was bleeding to death. Even before he decided to strangle her. She didn't stand a chance."

"Petichial hemorrhaging." Catherine took note of the condition of her eyes "Consistent with strangulation and the cord that was wrapped around her neck. This is serious overkill. Somebody hated her."

"Our victim." he paused. "Died of strangulation. And her windpipe." he pointed at the discoloration around the neck. "Was crushed."

"She couldn't scream." Catherine added. "Have you confirmed sexual assault?"

Al nodded his head "No semen. But I did find spermicide, Severe bruising on her thighs, and small contusions on the vaginal walls."

"He used a foreign object?"

Doc nodded again "I am not sure yet what it could have been. Definitely something with a jagged edge."

"Stupid enough to rape and kill. Smart enough to wear a condom."

"Imagine that."

Catherine looked up to Al and Al to Catherine at the sound of the familiar voice. The two turned to see Gil Grissom.

"Grissom!" Al voice was loud like an excited child at Christmas. "What the hell are you doing here?" He made his way to Grissom and threw a hug on him. "Long time."

Gil nodded. "Too long." he smiled looking over at Catherine.

Catherine looked at the two men in front of her. She couldn't remember a time when she had been speechless but at that moment she was staring back at a man she hadn't seen in over a year and hadn't spoken to in almost five months.

"Gil." she smiled forcing the confusion and shock aside. "What..." she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back." he smiled sliding his glasses on to his face. "Miss me?"

Catherine nodded. She was still shocked at what was happening.

"I heard Lindsey was graduating today." he added

Catherine nodded again. Words didn't seem to be coming to her as easily as they usually had.

"Yeah." she smiled. Her expression changing from shock to panic. "I have to go!" she blurted out looking at her watch.

Gil watched as she raced out of the room.

"So did you find yourself while you were away?" Al asked sliding a new pair of gloves on his hand.

"I did a lot of traveling. Visited my mother."

"Sara didn't mention that you were coming back." Al stated, hoping his comment came across as a question.

Gil nodded "Sara and I...

"Hey Doc is..." Nick was speaking as he entered the room, but was taken aback when he saw Gil.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." Nick laughed. "Gil Grissom." he smiled hugging the man next to him. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>"Mom are you kidding me right now?" Lindsey asked, as her mother raced into the teachers lounge.<p>

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Catherine sighed. "I." Catherine paused as she took in the sight of her daughter.

"Mom.?" Lindsey furrowed her brow. "Are you... ok...ay.?" she spoke her words slowly and realized her mother's eyes were filling with tears. "Mom." Lindsey sighed pulling her crying into a hug. "Mom. You said you weren't going to cry."

Catherine nodded and blew her nose as she pulled away. " I know. I know." she smiled. "I'm happy. I just..." she paused "I am so proud of you." she wiped the last of her stray tears. "Your Dad... Would be so proud of you."

Lindsey smiled. "You think so?"

Catherine nodded "Absolutely."

"You look beautiful."

Lindsey looked past her mother. "Gil!" Lindsey shrieked running to the man who had snuck up behind them.

"Oh my god!" Lindsey hugged him. "Mom didn't tell me you were coming! She didn't even tell me you were back in town."

Gil smiled "It was a surprise."

"Well." Lindsey smiled at her mother and Gil "I'm glad you're here."

* * *

><p>"Our victim is 31 year old Tasha Spencer. Cause of death was strangulation." Catherine held up the evidence bag that held the telephone cord that had killed the young women. "She was sexually assaulted, but no semen was recovered from the rape kit." she looked over at Nick. "Anything on the bed sheets?"<p>

Nick nodded. "We found the victim's blood mixed with a small semen sample. We sent it for testing, but we are still waiting on the results."

Catherine nodded. "Put a rush on that and let me know as soon as the results come in."

Nick nodded.

"Where are we with the prints?" she turned to Greg for an update.

"The bloody set of prints from the bedroom door belonged to our victim. And the bloody foot prints from the kitchen and hallway also belonged to the deceased."

"That would explain the wounds found on the bottom of her feet." Gil added as he came into the room cutting Catherine off.

"Tasha had shards of porcelain embedded in the soles of her feet." he continued sliding pictures onto the table.

"Brass spoke with the neighbor," Catherine paused trying to remember the woman's name.

"Mrs. Wallace." Gil cut in again.

Catherine raised her brow annoyed but allowed Gil to take the floor.

"Mrs. Wallace. Said she saw Tasha bringing in groceries at about 1:30p yesterday afternoon. And she was seen walking the dog around 5:30pm."

"Catherine." Brass stuck him head in the room. "The victims husband was released from the hospital. Vartaan is bringing him in now."

"Mind if I tag along?" Gil asked as Catherine turned to leave the room.

Catherine didn't respond and wasn't sure what was happening. Was Gil Grissom trying to take back his job? Was he really here to stay. Why hadn't he told anyone he was coming back. Better yet why hadn't Sara told anyone he was coming back.

"We haven't had a chance to talk." Catherine spoke feeling awkward as the walked down the hall side by side. "I didn't know you were coming back." she asked hoping she wasn't coming off as rude, even though she was irritated and confused.

"Are you okay?" Gil stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Yeah." she smiled "It's just." she paused. Wondering why this was so hard? This man was at one time her best friend. Granted she hadn't seen him in almost a year, or talked to him in almost 5 months when he had completely cut her off with out an explanation. But he knew everything about her. So what the hell was going on.

"Cath?"

Gil and Catherine turned at the sound of Vartaan's voice.

"Hey." Catherine smiled. Turning from Gil.

"I missed you this morning." Vartaan leaned forward and whispered. "You didn't say goodbye."

Gil watched as a smile grew on Catherine's face, and curiosity crept over him.

"Gil!" Ecklie called from the other end of the hall and approached the three. "I have a few things to go over to get you reinstated."

Gil nodded. "I'll catch up with you later." Gil told Catherine, making every attempt to ignore the man that was standing close to her.

Catherine nodded as she and Vartaan headed toward the interrogation room, where the victim's husband was waiting.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

CONFLICTION

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!***

CHAPTER 3

* * *

><p>"Mr. Spencer." Catherine sat down across from the distraught man. "I know this is hard for you but I have a few questions."<p>

Mark Spencer nodded. "My wife is dead. She's been murdered." He slammed his fists on the table. "I will save you some time and tell you that it was Craig. Craig Jacobs."

Catherine nodded "Who is Craig Jacobs?"

"Her old boss." he wiped his tears "He'd been threatening my wife for months, first he tried to get her in bed, and when she finally quit he started threatening her."

Catherine opened up the file she was holding.

He continued "After she quit, and took all her clients, He told her he would make her pay!"

"Mr. Spencer. Where were you yesterday at 6pm?"

"I was at work." he paused "I work at the Wayne and Frees law firm. I was late, Tasha called me around 6, she was mad but there was nothing I could do." Mark Spencer looked up, his eyes wide with disgust. "You think I killed my own wife." he shook his head "Are you out of your mind lady?"

Catherine didn't answer his question. "We need to rule you out as a suspect."she paused "Besides Craig, is there anyone else that you know of that would want to hurt you or your wife?"

"I don't know." he sighed, his anger subsiding and grief taking over again. "Everyone loved Tasha. Her clients had nothing bad to say about her." he slumped back in the chair."What does it matter anyway?" Mark scoffed. " I told you who did it! And your still sitting here accusing me. I heard what that monster did to her. He raped and tortured my wife. It's Craig you want."

Catherine handed him a tissue. "You mentioned your wife left her job and took her clients with her."

Mark nodded. "She's...she was insurance, was ready to open her own company. And most times it's all about who you know. She sold property and liability insurance to high needs insurance and she was good at selling it. She jumped in with both feet and never looked back. She was raking in the money. And she was happy with what she was doing."

"That kind of money can attract a lot of bad attention." Catherine commented.

Mark nodded "Craig told her he would make sure he was going to make her pay." he wiped his tears from his cheek. "I guess he did. I should have been there. I stayed at work. I was supposed to be there. I could have protected her."

Catherine sighed "If there is anything you can think of that might help us find out who did this to your wife. Please let us know."

"Just get Craig." he stood up to leave with the officer close behind him. "If you don't I will."

* * *

><p>"Did Sara say anything to you about it?" Greg asked Nick from across the table in the break room.<p>

Nick shook his head as he took a drink of his water. "No." he put the bottle down. "What do you think that's about?"

"Clearly they've broken up." Hodges threw in is two cents as he entered the room.

Nick and Greg looked at him. Their facial expressions asking what Hodges knew that they didn't.

"It makes sense. Sara doesn't mention it and suddenly takes vacation days. And the surprise." Hodges' hands flew up in the air.

"Gil is back and Sara is gone. Don't people in relationships take vacation together?"

Nick nodded. Hodges did have a point.

"I think the big question is." he paused when he spotted Catherine passing in the hall. " Is whether or not he is taking back his spot as supervisor."

Greg made a face. "Gil wouldn't do that to Catherine." he looked at Nick and back to Hodges.

"Maybe." Hodges shrugged. "Maybe not. The real question is, would Ecklie do that to Catherine?"

"I think it's great that Grissom is back. And both he and Cath are more than capable. I guess will see what goes down."  
>Greg nodded. "Yeah. I think it's going to be a long day."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Wallace. You said you saw Tasha twice that day." Gil began. "Once around 3pm and again around 6pm while she was walking the dog." he paused when he saw Catherine pass in the hallway.<p>

The women nodded. "She was carrying in the groceries." she sighed. "It's such a shame what happened to her. But I knew it was a matter of time." she rambled. " There was fighting in that house day and night."

Gil furrowed his brow. "Fighting?"

"All the time." she continued. "Rumor was she was leaving him."

"Her husband?" Gil replied wondering why Mark Spencer had left this information out of his interview.

"Of course honey." she smiled "Who else?"

Gil nodded " We didn't find a dog."

"Strange." she commented. " She was walking that yappy little thing. I saw her from my porch. And later...just after she came back. She was barking her head off. Had to turn up my television." she paused and made a face. "Probably when he was killing her."

* * *

><p>"So, Gil is back." Vartann spoke as stood up from the couch. "You think Ecklie is giving him back his job?"<p>

Catherine shrugged as Vartann wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't know." she turned to face him as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I wish I knew what was going on." she sighed "Gil didn't tell anyone he was coming back. And he just shows up and starts taking over like he hasn't been gone for a year."

Vartann kissed her neck "Have you talked to him about it.?" another kiss.

"No." Catherine smiled as he continued up her neck. "I heard some rumblings about breakfast in the morning. Maybe he wants to explain."

"Maybe you should let him take over. We both know you could use the break." He kissed her neck once more and waited for Catherine's response.

When it didn't come he looked up.

Catherine had a less than impressed look on her face.

"What?" she put her hands up between them and pushed him back. "Are you serious?"

Vartann looked confused and he tried to laugh it off. "I just mean that if Gil wants his job as supervisor back." he paused "Then why is that so bad?"

"Because it's my job!" she snapped. Walking behind her desk to put more distance between them. "He left and I earned this spot."

Vartann nodded. "Alright." he paused waiting for her to say something.

"You think I should let him replace me? And what do you get out of it?"

"I was just..." Vartann began.

"I think I've heard enough." Catherine put her glasses on. "I'm pretty busy. I'll see you later." she snapped leaving him standing in her office.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CONFLICTION

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

CHAPTER 4

* * *

><p>"Craig Jacobs is out of town." Gil spoke from Catherine's office door. " His assistant said he will be back tomorrow, he has advised us he will give us whatever need. He we wants to help. "<p>

Catherine nodded but didn't respond.

"And the semen from the bed sheets didn't match the husband, and there were no hits on the DNA." he sighed sitting on her couch. "The blood was of course our victims...but..."

"Why do you have my DNA results?"Catherine cut in pulling out her cell phone. "Damn it Nicky." she sneered as she discovered he hadn't notified her.

"Are you okay.?" Gil asked when Catherine rushed past him. "Cath!"

_Cath_, she thought. Not many people could call her that. Gil was one of the few that she allowed._But that was a long time ago_.Before he had up and left the lab. Before he had stopped calling and emailing her out of the blue. Back when they were best friends. A long time ago.

"Is there a reason you're taking over my case." her frustration from him cutting her off, showing up out of the blue and feeling like he was trying to take over had finally blown up.

"Are you trying to steal my job? Because if you are. I won't make it easy on you."

Gil looked at her. Confusion was written all over her face.

"You're mad at me?" Gil was confused. "Cath?"

"Stop... Calling me that!" she snapped

"Catherine." he corrected himself. "You and I are on ..." he trailed off, when she didn't stop

Catherine didn't respond. Instead she turned and stormed off down the hallway; Gil followed close behind.

"I take it you're not happy about my being back." he spoke trying to keep up with her.

Catherine continued to walk as he threw questions at her.

"I was expecting you of all people to be happy to see me." he paused as he watched her darting in and out of rooms in search of something or someone.

"Nicky!" she shouted when she saw him in the break room. "What part of call me when the results are back didn't you understand?"

Nick looked up from his sandwich.

Catherine raised her brow waiting for a response.

"Gil..." Nick began

Catherine cut him off. "Gil isn't your supervisor. So when I ask you... "

"Cath, calm down." Gil tried to intercept.

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped back without thinking.

Nick looked confused. "I didn't think it was going to be an issue, we are all working..."

"I am the supervisor, I am the lead on the case," she cut him off again

"Cath,we are all on the same team." Gil tried again.

"What part of this conversation was directed at you?" she yelled at him.

"Gil! Catherine!" As the argument grew louder it was Ecklie's turn to interrupt.

Gil, Catherine and Nick looked at Ecklie.

"My office. Now!"

* * *

><p>Catherine stormed past Ecklie as he held open his office door open. Gil followed behind and Ecklie closed the door behind them.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Catherine snapped.

Ecklie motioned toward the empty seat next to Gil.

"I'll stand." she spat as her heart raced. "Are you giving him back his job?"

Ecklie shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't understand what is going on. " she turned to Gil."I am just trying to figure out why you're show up out of no where and without any explanation. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here." Gil replied nonchalantly.

"Cut the crap Grissom." she growled

"OK?" Gil furrowed his brow. "What does it matter?"

"It matters if you are trying to take my job from me." she snapped. Knowing she sounded rude and insecure.

"No one is taking anything from anyone. You're still shift supervisor, Gil is going to be taking Sara's place and Sara will be moving to Day shift when she comes back." Ecklie cut them both off.

Catherine sighed as embarrassment crept over her. She was suddenly speechless again. She felt like an idiot and turned to Gil to try and redeem herself, but he spoke before she had a chance.

"My mother died." Gil spoke just above a whisper as he stood from his chair. "And I wanted to be around someone that knew me and knew my mother. I wanted to be somewhere." he paused walking past Catherine. "Familiar." he added. "I'm sorry if my coming back threatened you."

"I...I'm.." Catherine tripped over her words, not sure what to say for an instant redemption.

"You thought I was going to demote you?" Ecklie began breaking the awkward silence. "That Gil was going to take your job?"

Catherine shrugged. "I don't know what I thought." she admitted "People were talking and..."

"Since when do you let what others say effect you?" Gil asked cutting her off.

"I should have just came to you." she sighed "I'm sorry."

"I guess you should have." Gil retorted anger evident in his tone

"I was hoping to jump into this case with you...And the team, and just take my mind off of..life." he sneered.

"Gil, I.." she began, but he didn't wait for her to finish.

Catherine watched as he got up from his chair and left the office.

"He'll be fine." Ecklie advised, stopping her from going after him.

"Did you know?" she asked "That he was coming back or that his mother had died?"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Jacobs?" Catherine called out the name as she approached a tall man in a suit. The last thing she wanted to be doing was another interview after her fight with Gil, whether it was her job or not.<p>

The man nodded and reached out his hand "You must be with the police." he smiled at Catherine

"I'm with the crime lab." she sat down when he pointed toward the chair across from him.

"My assistant told me that Tasha was killed. I am trying to figure out why you haven't arrested her husband."

Catherine leaned forward in the chair. "We don't have any reason to believe he is involved. In fact." she paused "He was quick to name you as her killer."

"Well of course he would say that." Craig sneered " She was leaving him. She was taking everything from that lowlife, I convinced her she was much better then someone like him. He didn't even have a job, he was living off of her."

"How close were you and Tasha?" Catherine inquired.

"I am sure you have heard that she and I had a thing going on." he paused "But it was purely physical, she wasn't being intimate with her husband. She couldn't stand to let him touch her, so she got what she needed from me, and I was more then happy to get what I need from her."

"Tasha used to work for you, Mark said that she was starting her own business and that she had taken some of your clients with her."

"Not true, that guy is ..." he sighed "Some of my other colleagues found out about Tasha and I and they demanded that she be let go from our company. Tasha and I agreed she would quit and once she was established we would combine our companies, so she and I would be equals, and then no one could say that she was sleeping her way to the top."

Catherine nodded "Would you be willing to give a DNA sample?"

"Of course." Craig smiled. "I have nothing to hide."

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Confliction

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Hey." Gil said solemnly as he stood at Catherine's office door.<p>

Still feeling embarrassed, Catherine looked up at the man she had avoided for the past two days.  
>"Gil." she spoke as she sat up in her chair.<p>

"Greg asked me to give this to you.I tried to tell him no." he spoke as he handed her a slip of paper. " Don't worry. I didn't read it." he was sarcastic.

Catherine ignored the sarcasm."It's Craig Jacobs DNA results. It's a match to the semen we found on the bed. It proves they were having an affair and even still his alibi checks out."

"The neighbor says she saw Tasha at 6, walking her dog."

"Dog." Catherine cut him off. "There wasn't a dog at the scene."

"Maybe our killer stole the dog." he commented.

she added "We should talk to her husband again."

"We." Gil added with another slap of sarcasm, but continued "The neighbor heard the dog barking at the time our victim was killed. Mrs. Wallace, Didn't think anything of the domestic disturbances were common in the Spencer household."

"Trouble in paradise." Catherine quipped "What a surprise!"

The two looked down at the files they were holding in a cowardly attempt to avoid eye contact.

It was Catherine who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about your mom." she whispered. "I didn't know how sick she was."

"Thank you." he replied

"I wish I could have been there to say goodbye. She was an amazing women." she continued

Gil nodded. "She was." he whispered as he pulled a small box from his pocket there was a brief silence.

"She asked about you." he whispered sitting across from her at her desk. "It belonged to my mother's mother." he slid the little black box across her desk.

Catherine took the small box with slight apprehension.

"She wanted you to have it.." he spoke.

Catherine let out a quiet gasp, as she opened the small box. "It's beautiful." she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "Gil..."

She wiped a few tears as she recalled the time his mother told her the story about the ring,Catherine had still been rusty at her sign language so Gil had interpreted.

"Gil." she closed. "I can't...I can't accept this. I can't take this."

He looked up at her,confusion on his face.

"Gil..Sara." she paused. "Sara. Should have this."

Instantly Gil's confusion changed to anger. "Why does everyone have to pry? My relationship with Sara is my business."

Catherine shook her head. "Gil. Calm down."

"I've back for a week and all people can do is try to figure out what is going on with her and I."

"I wasn't prying." she retorted. "If my boyfriend..." she paused realizing how juvenile it had sounded."I wouldn't want him giving some other women his mother's family heirlooms."

"Some other women?" he repeated. "You're my best friend." he added sounding juvenile himself.

"Really?" she threw back at him. "The same best friend you haven't spoken to in five months, the same best friend you haven't seen in a year. Or the best friend that isn't good enough to know your mother died or even that she was dying?"

Gil didn't respond.

"Well?" she snapped "It's not everyday Gil Grissom is speechless."

"I'm not fighting anymore." he sighed.

"No surprise." she replied expecting him to storm out. "You seem to be getting good at giving up on me."

"I made a mistake." he replied. "I beat myself up everyday because I didn't call. She asked to see you and I denied her of that and it is tearing me apart." he paused when Catherine stood up from her desk.

"It doesn't matter." deciding his reason behind his actions wouldn't change what had happened. "If you're happy with the choice then you don't have to explain."

"That's crap!" he yelled his voice booming.

"I am sick of people telling me they just want me to be happy and then in the same breath telling me what fool I am!"

Catherine opened her mouth to respond but he wasn't having it.

"I want you to be happy Gil but your making a mistake! How can I be happy when my best friend hates me?"

"I don't hate you!" she tried cutting him off, but the attempt went unnoticed

"How can I be happy when my mother tells me I chose the wrong girl, or when my girlfriend gives mean ultimatum of her or a everything else in my life, or when my best friend who knows me better then anyone, thinks I want nothing more then to hurt her by taking her job! It's such bullshit!" he paused for a second but it wasn't enough time for her to cut in.

"I've never done anything to hurt you intentionally. I thought things would smooth out with Sara and you and I could go back to having the strong friendship we'd always had. I didn't want the fact that I had moved to change anything."

"Neither did I." Catherine whispered hoping it was loud enough for him to hear. If he had he didn't acknowledge it.

"I did what I thought was right for my relationship because I thought you and I would be fine no matter what." he sighed "Clearly I was wrong."

"I'm sorry." she replied. "I didn't know you had to choose."

"I'm not sorry I did." he admitted his tone calm. "I couldn't be with someone who didn't trust me. And." he paused "I couldn't be with someone I wasn't in love with. I couldn't be with Sara and be in love with... my best friend."

Catherine's eyes opened at the words he had just said. "You..."

By this time Gil was next to her reaching out to take her hands in his.

"What..." she swallowed "What are you doing?"

Gil's hand caressed her cheek, and Catherine let out a small sigh. His touch was taking her breath away.

"I want to kiss you." he whispered in her ear."I always want to kiss you."

Another sigh escaped her lips,but she didn't speak.

"Hey."

Gil dropped his hand and gaze and grabbed the first paper he saw as Vartan knocked and walked into her closed office. "What's going...on?" Vartan asked instantly feeling an awkward tension.

Catherine cleared her throat and made sure she kept her eyes from drifting to Gil. "Nothing, what's up?"

"Are you okay?" Vartan asked taking note of her flushed appearance, he had seen her like this before, right after going head to head with a suspect, when she was really angry at something or someone, and after they had finished having sex.

"Yeah." she sighed "I'm just tired and frustrated because my case is going nowhere."

Vartan nodded "And.." he began, ignoring the fact that Gil was even in the room. "Are you and I...okay?" he asked referring to the argument that they had had.

Catherine nodded "Yeah," replied. Not trying hard to convince herself or anyone else.

"I'm going to go check in with Brass." Gil spoke up knowing he wasn't going to get another chance to talk to Catherine while Vartan was there.

"You should go home and get some rest, we can catch up later," she replied letting him know they would talk again soon. "And Gil." she paused as she made eye contact for the first time since Vartan came in to the room. "I'm really sorry about your mother."

"What was that all about?" Vartan asked turning to Catherine as she gathered her things.

"What do you mean?" she replied hastily, her paranoia getting the best of her.

"Grissom." he spoke, "He's ..."

"His mother died!" she snapped cutting him off, ready to defend Gil.

Vartan made a face as she brushed past him.

"What did I say?" he asked as he went after her toward the parking lot

"Hey!" he stopped her. "You're still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad." she scoffed

"Okay." he smiled. "Are we still on for breakfast?"

"I can't." she shot back at him as she unlocked her vehicle. "I'm tired." she added throwing her purse on to the seat. "And frustrated."

"So." he stepped forward pressing himself against her body. "I know how to work with that." he whispered with a hint of sexuality.

"I lied." she whispered turning her face as he leaned in to kiss her. "You were right, I am still mad at you." she snapped climbing into her vehicle and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Confliction**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything**

* * *

><p>"I hear our victim was having an affair. Greg read from the file "And I heard Cath freaked on you." He paused letting a playful smirk take over his face "Should I be giving you this info?"<p>

Grissom made a face but ignored the question as he addressed the team.  
>"The weapon used in the stabbing has yet to be recovered. And the residue around her neck and under her nails was oil. He paused "Typically used in the lubrication of motorcycles parts." Gil paused allowing Greg to announce his findings<p>

"The DNA sample from Craig matches the sample from the victim which coincides with the confirmation that the two were having an affair and…Craig's alibi checks out. He was out of the country; we have his boarding pass and video at the airport."

"An affair, sounds like a motive for the husband." Brass interrupted. "I'll get a warrant to search his work and his vehicle."

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell me that Gil was coming back." Catherine's mother commented as she helped Catherine put away her groceries.<p>

"I didn't know." Catherine sighed, a hint of defeat evident in her voice.

"What?" Lily replied with confusion and concern written all over her face "What's t-"

Before Lily could question her daughter, Catherine spoke.

"I didn't know, He didn't tell me," she blurted out. "Just like he didn't tell me his mom died, just like he didn't tell me that he was in love with me! Instead he packed up and quit his job. And started a relationship with Sara, and then cut me out of his life." By this time her emotions were getting the best of her and tears threatened to spill.

"How does that happen?" She turned to her mother. "How do you just cut someone out of your life? Someone you have known for twenty years? And then out of nowhere show up without word and tell her you love her?"

Lily was speechless. "Catherine.." she paused as she approached her daughter. "It happens. But he came back. I remember how upset you were when he left. But he came back. He came back for you."

"But not before he hurt me." she whispered. "He didn't even have the decency to call me about his mother dying."

"I'm sure he wanted to."

Catherine nodded. "He did." She paused "But he didn't."

Lily gave her daughter's hand a comforting squeeze. "Talk to him." she smiled. "Rationally, he needs you, especially now, even if he won't admit it. Even if you are angry with him."

* * *

><p>"." Brass called as they made there way to the outdoor pool.<p>

"Why haven't you arrested that animal?" Mark Spencer asked when he saw Brass and Gil approaching him.

"We have a warrant to search your vehicle."

"This is crazy! I told you who did this!" he snapped. "And you didn't even arrest him. And now you're coming to me?"

"We would have go the warrant to search your office." Brass paused "But you haven't had a job in means you weren't at work when your wife was killed. Which means you no longer have an alibi, which means. you are now a suspect." Brass began to turn as he continued "Craig Jacobs didn't kill your wife. Unlike you, he has an alibi."

"I didn't kill her. You can search where ever you want, but my car was stolen." Mark replied as the officer escorted him toward the parking lot of the hotel he was staying in. "I had to buy a new one."

"So there will be a police report." Gil spoke as they approached the hotel parkign lot.

"The car was junk." he paused "My wife and I planned on buying a new truck." he replied hinting that he was spening his deceased wife's money.

"I can't imagine what you would be looking for." Mark spoke as he watched Gil begin the search on his new truck.

Gil hadn't been searching long when he found what appeared to be the chain from a motorcycle. Using his gloves he picked up the chain. Motor oil covered gloved his fingers.

"What?" Mark sneered. " I repair bikes."

Gil didn't respond as he bagged the item and continued through the back seat of the truck. Under a blanket he spotted a small toolbox with a lock keeping it sealed.

"My tools." Mark spoke.

"Where's the key?" Brass asked.

"Don't know." Mark replied with a slight smirk.

"No worries." Gil replied retrieving the proper equipment to gain the access to the toolbox.

Without word Gil opened the toolbox. He then looked up at Mark, but spoke to Brass. "You may want to take a look at this."

Brass joined Gil at the trunk and watched as Gil revealed the contents of the toolbox.

"Our missing knife." Brass commented glancing at Mark. "Looks like blood." he added.

"Craig Jacobs and the neighbour both confirmed that Mark hasn't had a job in years." Brass spoke as he headed through the lab.

"Tasha put up with him for didn't work he was verbally and emotionally abusive" he paused making sure Gil was following him as they headed to the interrogation room. "So she found comfort in the arms of another man."

"Having an affair never fixes anything." Gil muttered.

"Clearly." Brass added. "He killed her."

"You're not going to join in?" Gil made a face at Brass when he noticed it was Brass no longer following.

"I'm late for court." Brass paused as Vartan approached them.

Gil greeted Vartan with a nod. Vartan ignored him.

"I have rights!" Mark yelled as the two men entered the room. "You can't keep me in here!"

"You give me a good reason why the knife that killed your wife was in your new truck and we'll talk about letting you leave!" Vartan replied.

"It's a knife from the shop. It's not even mine. I share that shop with other people they could have planted it" he paused. "YOU could have planted it!"

"That's interesting" Gil commented. "It's the only missing knife from your kitchen and it has your wife's blood on it."

"I think your wife got tired of taking care of you, and she was ready to move on and you could'nt lose your financial provider, your meal ticket. So you taught her a lesson." Vartan began.

"I loved my wife." Mark paused "Then I lost my job and I wasn't good enough. And that bitch went and cheated on me."

"You brutalized her for years. You used her and when she finally was ready to cut you loose."

"I gave her everything and anything. She used ME! She cheated on ME! And then he poisoned her against me."

"So you were pissed." Vartan cut in. "It's understandable. You give someone you love everything you possibly can. You love her with all that you are and the next thing you know." he paused glancing at Grissom "A man comes out of nowhere and everything changes. Suddenly you can't do or say anything right. She won't let you touch her. And when she looks at you, it's like she is looking right through you."

Gil turned his focus back to the suspect. But didn't respond

" I lost everything when I got injured at work and she didn't even understand. After I lost my job it all turned to shit! It happened so fast," Mark began to sob "Our marriage and lives fell apart, it made me think there was no way she could have ever really loved me."

"What happened? " Vartan spoke knowing a confession was on the horizon.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Confliction**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

><p>"Hey." Gil spoke in a whisper as he stood at her office door. "May I?" he motioned toward the couch.<p>

"Sure."

"I wasn't sure if you were here." he pointed at the closed blinds. "You've been away the last few days." Gil spoke. "Is everything okay?"

Catherine sighed. "It's been a stressful few days. I just needed some time to think."

"I'm sorry." he replied assuming he was the reason for her stress.

"Don't." she whispered. "I can't do this right now."

"Okay. When can we talk. I take it you've been screening my calls."

"I don't know what I'm suppsed to say to you." she sighed getting up from her desk. "I've never been in a position that I could'nt tell you something but right now I don't know what to say." she continued as she closed the door for privacy.

"All I know." she sat next to him. "Is that you kissed me...and I can't remember a time when anyone's kiss has made me feel the way that your's did. It's all I've been able to think about."

Gil put his hand out to take hers but she pulled away.

"Please." she paused. "I'm okay. I wasn't for awhile ...after you left and I wasn't when you cut me off." she sighed "I didn't understand what I had done."

"You didn't do anything." Gil spoke up.

"I know that now." she replied "I moved on Gil." she paused as her eyes started to water. "I moved on because...because you moved on. And I'm happier then I have been in a long time."

"Vartan." he cut her off. "Is it because of him?"

Catherine sighed "He's part of it. But I was okay before he and I..." she paused when she saw the hurt in Gil's eyes.

"I'm too late." he added. "You"re happy and in love and I'm too late."

Gil paused. Waiting for Catherine to correct him. Hoping she would tell him she and Vartan were anything but serious.

"Do you love him?" Gil continued not caring what he sounded like.

Catherine looked at him,tears threatening to fall and shock in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Do you love him." he repeated. "It's a simple question with a simple answer."

"Maybe. But that's not any of your business." she snapped "How dare you?"

"Yes or no." Gil added placing a hand on her cheek to turn her face to look at him "Yes or no."

"I..." Catherine paused getting up from the couch. " I think you should go." she whispered as she stood with her hand on the door.

Gil took at spot behind her. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

Catherine's body shivered, but she didn't stop him and she didn't open the door.

"I made a mistake." he continued " I made a mistake 20 years ago and everyday since. Everyday that I wasn't here with you." he reached for her hand that was on the door knob and locked it without word.

"Gil...I.." Catherine began to speak when his lips pressed against her neck.

"Gil...I.." Gil didn't respond as he continued to kiss her. "Please." she whispered."Please..." she spoke again turning to face him.

" Just say the words." he kissed her neck again. "Tell me you want me to stop." he paused "And I will."

"I.." Catherine stammered. "I can't." she whispered pushing her lips into his.

With that Gil released whatever inhibitions he had, were gone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Catherine took it upon herself to move them toward her couch. Their hands intertwined, and they fell to the the cushions,thier lips exploring eachothers. Gil kept his mouth to hers and found the bottom of her shirt, untucked it from her jeans and caressed her skin. Catherine let out a gasp at the feel of his touch. Gil looked down at her as he loosened the button.

"Your crying." he whispered taking note of her tears.

"I'm okay." she smiled. "I'm...good."

Gil returned the smile. "I'm so in love with you." he whispered "I always have been."

"I know." she replied "I always have."

Gil was ready to steal another kiss when a knock came on her door.

"Catherine?" Gil looked up at her and she at him.

"Catherine I know you're in there and I know you've been avoiding my calls." Gil and Catherine waited in hopes he had gone away, when there was a brief silence. They didn't have enough time to react when the lock on her door popped and Vartan walked in.

"I really need to..." Vartann trailed off reacting to the dishevelled appearance of Catherine and Gil. "You son of a bitch." he sneered not giving Gil any chance to take in whatwas about to happen

"Michael!" Catherine yelled as her jealous lover charged at her best friend. Gil looked up just in time to see Vartann tackle him.

"Stop!" Catherine yelled in attempt to stop the brawling men. She knew Gil wasn't much of a fighter. And Vartann would get the best of him.

"You son of a bitch! You didn't waste any time did you?" Vartan yelled punching Gil in the face. " You didn't waste any time at all."

Catherine tried again to stop the fight. "Please!" she grabbed at Vartanns's arm as he pulled back his fist. "Enough!" she began to yell when his elbow slammed backward and into her face.

"Catherine!" It was Nick who had come to her rescue, helping the now bleeding woman to her feet and away from the brawling men.

"You are real son-of-a bitch!" Vartann continued as he tried to insult and assault Grissom. "You'll get your's" he sneered as he stepped back and stood over Gil.

"Do you feel better now?" Catherine spat throwing her free hand into Vartan's shoulder."I hope so. You just ruined any chance you had."

She looked down at Gil. "Both of you." she added clutching her hand to her bleeding lip, as she walked out of her office.

"Catherine!" Vartann yelled and turned to go after her.

"Just let her go!" Nick stepped infront of him. "I think you've done enough."

Vartann nodded but didn't respond. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and went in the opposite direction down the hall.

"Grissom man." Greg extended his hand to help Grissom "You okay?" Grissom took his hand and was soon back on his feet.

"Is she okay?" he asked limping out of her trashed office. "She's hurt." he watched the blood drops as he walked.

"I don't think you should go after her." Greg called joining Nick and Grissom. "Not a very good idea." he added. "What the hell was that about?" Nick turned to Gil who was now in the breakroom looking for an ice pack for the throbbing eye.

"Come on Nick." Greg followed "Clearly they were fighting over ..." he paused looking at the black bruise forming on Gils eye. " Grissom didn't do much of any fighting."

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Confliction**

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything**

* * *

><p>"Catherine!" Lily was at the door to greet her daughter. "What the hell happened?"<p>

Cathrine sighed as she walked passed her mother and into her house. "I don't want to talk about it." she sighed heading toward her fridge for ice.

"Well I want to know what's going on. Work calls and tells me there has been an incident and you refused treatment. You drove yourself home! I was worried sick!"

"I'm fine Mom." she replied pressing the covered ice cube to her swollen lip.

"Grissom and Mike had a fight." she snapped grabbing a bottle from the cabinet. "I need a drink!" she added flopping down at the dinner table. "He attacked Gil."

"Wow," Lily spoke, shocked but not entirely surprised.

"Wow?" Catherine repeated. " You don't seem surprised."

"Well," Lily replied. "The way you and that detective have been carrying on, he's bound to get jealous, especially if you told him about Gil; he's in a relationship with you Catherine, even if it is just sex."

"He knows where we stand, he knew I did't want to pursue a deeper relationship, Mike and I talked about it." Catherine replied. Besides...he only attacked Gil because." she paused. "Because..he caught...us."

"Caught you?" Lily made a face. "Oh Catherine, you didn't..." she paused " At work?"

Catherine made a face."No Mom. I wasn't having sex with him. But he kissed me...and we...and Mike walked in."

"Is Grissom okay?" Lily made a slight change of subject. " Is he hurt?"

Catherine shrugged "I don't know." she paused. "I didn't stick around to see. They could still be rolling around on the floor in my office."

"Well if I know Mike and how tough he seems to be. I bet Gil took a beating for you." her mother reminded.

"I was there." Catherine snapped. "He didn't have to fight. They both wanted to prove something to me. All they've shown me is that they're both morons!"

"They both love you. What did you expect? Casual sexual relationships rarely work without one person catching feelings. You're just lucky you're not in Mike's shoes."

Catherine shrugged,but did'nt reply. She knew her mother was right, and she knew she would have to talk with Vartann and tell him what was going on in her knew she had to end things with him.

"You have some decisions to make." Lily added "You have to talk to both of them. Gil." she paused "Because he might be professing his love for you but he is still a married man, and Mike because he thinks he's the only one you're with."

"He is the only one that I am with." she replied feeling slightly embarrassed at the '_sex talk'_ her mother seemed to be having with her.

"What would have happened if Mike hadn't walked in?" her mother reminded her. "There was enough implied that made him react violently."

Catherine nodded, she knew her mother was right. And if Vartann hadn't walked in, she and Gil would probably still be cuddled up on the couch in her office. And a line would have been crossed.

* * *

><p>"You should go home Gil." Brass spoke as he walked into the break room to see Gil holding his head. "Get some rest, Ecklie is going to have a field day when he finds out what happened."<p>

"There is not much going in my hotel room." Gil whispered. "I haven't moved into my new place yet."

"Speaking of your new place." Brass didn't care if he was intruding. "What are you doing back here?"

"I love her." Gil replied

"I know that." Brass spoke "I've always known that. Everyone has...But you left." he paused for a moment and then asked with only one word "Sara?"

"It's over, the papers were signed a month ago."

"So what's the plan?" Brass inquired

"I don't know. I came back so I could be happy. So I could be with her." he sighed "But all I am doing is causing her pain."

* * *

><p>"How's your hand?" Catherine asked as she entered Vartann's dark apartment. He hadn't answered the door when she knocked, he never did, she was use to just walking it, but she knew he was inside.<p>

"It's great." he sneered "Can I help you with something?"

"I know you"re upset." she spoke softly when she caught the scent of alcohol and knew he would be on his was to a hangover. "I think we should talk."

"You want to talk all of a sudden?" he sat up and flicked on a lamp. "This last week you have had nothing to say to me and now that I hurt your precious..." he paused "You want to talk. You want to tell me that it's not what I am thinking it was." he reached for the half empty forty ounce bottle. "You want to tell me that you weren't having sex in your office with... him.. and that it's all a misunderstanding."

Catherine sighed "We didn't..."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." he sighed "Our relationship is purely based on the parts we hide in our pants."

Catherine knew he was trying to insult her, but she chalked it up to a broken heart, a drunken rage and a bruised ego.

"An ex-stripper." he took a drunken jab at her "And who knows what else."

"Are you done?" she sighed "I came to tell you I'm sorry, and that what you and I have..what we had shouldn't go any farther." she paused but he didn't respond. " And I know you're thinking it's because Gil is back and.."

"How long have you known he was coming back, how long has it been since you and he..."

"You know that I had no clue he was coming back. I haven't heard from him for a year. And even though it's none if your business Gil and I have only ever been friends."

"So you just jump into bed with friends. That's refreshing to know after all this time."

"I'm sorry that you're hurt. I can't be with you the way that you want me to. It's hard for me to...trust enough to be in a place where I can open my life to a man."

"Yeah. I know, Eddie broke you. I've heard it before." he grabbed the bottle and put it to his lips. "I would have loved you like no one else could. I do love you." he paused "Like no one else could."

By this time he was sitting next to her his hands taking hers. "I know that you love me." he sighed, blowing the scent of vodka in her direction "I know it." he whispered leaning in to kiss her.

"Mike." she turned her face. "Don't."

"Don't what? Last week you were putting scratch marks up my back begging me to take you." he pressed his hand to her cheek and turned her to face him. "I'd see the way you would look at me at work. You couldn't wait to wrap those skinny legs around me at the end of the day."

"You're being a jerk." Catherine shouted as she slapped his hand off of her leg. "You don't have to be an asshole. Try being a human being for one minute."

Vartann laughed, the alcohol had taken over "If I hadn't walked in and caught the two of you...would you still have kept on fucking me? Would you just have kept on playing me and doing him?"

Catherine cringed at his words

"I should go." she whispered her sympathy and empathy for him turning to anger.

"So soon?" he stood up to follow her. "You don't want one last romp." he grabbed her arm. "One last party before you move on to screwing over the next guy who falls for you. Because let's face it, you're damaged goods, if you can't love me. You can't love anyone." he pulled her into him "Feel that." he pushed his groin against her "That's what you do to me."

Catherine pulled at his grasp but in all reality she knew she was stronger then her. She also knew he would never hurt her, but he was still out of line.

"Let me go." she whispered "If your goal is to hurt me with insults then you've done the job. But it's not going to change anything. This was a long time coming. I just didn't know how to say it."

Vartann ignored her and leaned forward letting his lips crash into hers as he backed her against the wall. They had been in this position loads of times before. The sex was always rough, never sensual or romantic. That was the way Catherine needed it to be. Making love to someone she didn't love was impossible. Truth be told, she couldn't remember the last time she had 'made love' to someone. She couldn't remember a time after Eddie that she was with a man she wanted to make love too. Except Gil, But she had never been with him. And now that she was faced with a chance. She didn't know if she could take it.

"Mike." she felt his hands drop from holding her next to him and she slipped out from him before his hands reached the button on her jeans. "I have to go." she sighed "I'm sorry."

"Fine!" Vartann yelled "Go back to being alone!"

Catherine didn't respond, tears escaped her eyes as she made her way into the elevator.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Confliction**

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything**

* * *

><p>Catherine stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom as the early morning hours slowy passed by. She turned her head slightly to see the green numbers on the display screen of her alarm clock. She knew she should be trying harder to fall asleep if she wanted any decent chance of preparing the house for Lindsey's return from her graduation trip.<p>

She closed her eyes in what seemed to be the one hundredth attempt to drift away but quickly opened them again. She thought about the things Vartann had said to her in his drunken state and knew that some of the things he had said rang true. She had used him. Not intentionally. She had made her intentions clear when things began with them and yet things had gone so terribly wrong. She knew it was in part that Gil had thought of him being back seemed to take over everything in her life. She dreamed of the day he would walk into the lab and back into her life. And she didn't know how to deal with it.

"Shut up!" she whispered to herself as if her brain had a mind of it's own.

She rolled over. "Grissom." she whispered taking every opportunity to blame her insomnia on him.

As if he had read her thoughts or heard her words her phone lit up the room as it vibrated on her night table.

Half hoping it was Grissom she and half hoping it wasn't, she quickly sat up and grabbed the cell phone. with one touch on her screen the instant message popped up and she read his words. "Outside?" she read in a soft whisper before pulling off her blankets and grabbing her sweater to put around her shoulders.

She quickly checked her mirror like a school girl sneaking out to meet her boyfriend while her parents slept.

"Hey." she whispered as she opened her front door and saw him sitting on her front stoop."What are you doing here?"

"We got the confession." he spoke "Mark Spencer killed his wife in a fit of passion."

Catherine made a face that he didn't see. "You didn't come all the way over here to tell me that."

Gil looked up at her as she sat down next to him. "You still have those raggedy old sweat pants?" Gil asked pulling at the side of the grey pants he had lent to her one late night at his old condo.

Catherine hadn't even realized she was wearing them. "Yeah." she smiled remembering the night he had given then to her.

"How's the lip?" He continued not wanting to leave room for any awkward silences.

"It's okay." she replied. "Just a small cut."

"Looks pretty big to me." He noted examining her face closer in the light of the porch. "You should put something on it."

"It's fine." she sighed turning away from him. "Gil what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well it seems everytime you want to talk to me something crazy happens. So maybe you should have just called me on the phone."

"I wanted to see you." he smiled staring at her.

"What?" she asked after a few awkward seconds had passed with him watching her. "What are you looking at?"

"It amazes me each time I see you." he paused "How beautiful you are."

"Stop it." she whispered "Gil" she paused taking in a deep breath "Where is Sara?"

"She's in San Fransisco." he spoke matter of factly.

"How come you are here? Why did you come back?" she kept the questions flowing not giving him any chance to answer them individually. "You're married Gil" she stood up from the step. "You're married and I.." she paused "You should have never kissed me. I know what it's like to find out the person your married to is cheating on you and it sucks. I don't want to be the one who helps cause that pain."

"Sara and I are done." he replied. "I thought I was in love with her.I thought I could pretend with her and make it work. But it's you." he smiled and stood up with her "It's you Catherine. It always has been and it always will be." he paused when he took note of the strange look on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I was schlepping around Vegas crying over you? Waiting for you took come back and take pity on me? You left me Gil! You just packed up your things and left me Did you even think about what you were doing to me?" she began to tear up. "Did you even think that might need you here, that I might miss you?"

Gil nodded "Can we take this inside. The neighbours are going to start calling the police on us."

There was a breif silence before she spoke again.

"Do you think I'm damaged?" she asked wiping a tear off of her cheek

"What?" Gil asked his voice full of confusion.

"I can't love you Gil. Eddie...Eddie screwed me up. I can't love you."

"Are you telling me that you don't feel the same way about me? Because I was in that office with you and you don't kiss someone the way you kissed me if you don't feel something for that person."

Catherine didn't repsond.

"Well?" Gil replied.

"I think..." She whispered refusing to look him in the eye. "I think you should go."

Gil furrowed his brow. "Catherine?" he whispered

Catherine didn't turn around to face him as she closed the door behind her,

Gil watched as the door closed in his face,and Catherine disappeared inside. He waited for a moment hoping for a second that she would turn the porch light back on and come running out to him, but it never happened.

Gil walked back to his vehicle wondering if coming back to Vegas was as big as the mistake he had made when he left.

end

I have another fic in the making that will be a follow up to this! Hope you will come along for the ride!


End file.
